omegagroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Uniforms
__TOC__ Colonial Fleet Fleet Officers Regular uniform Officers are issued a double-breasted dark blue duty uniform, the left side of which folds over the right and is secured by column of buttons. It has large patches on the shoulders which are a darker shade of blue than the rest of the uniform. A round patch depicting the Colonial seal and including the wearer's ship's name together with its Battlestar Group is worn on the left shoulder. Two rank insignia are worn on the jacket collar. Pilot qualification wings can be worn over the breast pocket on the left. These exist in two variations. "Junior Wings" with two chevrons on a golden diamond and small swept-back wings to the sides, and "Senior Wings" with larger outstretched wings and an additional silver lining behind the diamond. The latter might be awarded for significant flight-hours or senior command qualification (e.g. capital ship). There are also other medals and awards that can be worn on the left breast of the standard duty uniform, particularly by high-level command and flag officers such as Fleet Admirals. Fleet officer uniforms have a coloured piping around the edges, which denote the rank of the wearer: Junior Officers: *Ensign to Major - a single white line - Example Senior Officers: *Colonel - red line on outer edge, white line on inner edge - Example *Commander - red line on outer edge, gold line on inner edge - Example *Rear Admiral - red line on outer edge, gold line in middle, white line on inner edge - Example *Vice Admiral - gold line on outer edge, white line on inner edge - Example *Admiral - a single line of golden embroidery - Example Dress uniform The officers' dress uniform, known as Dress Greys, is modelled after the duty uniform, except for a few key differences. It is grey, lacks a pocket or shoulder patches, features a leather sash to which flight wings and decorations are affixed, and is secured by a single clasp rather than a column of buttons. Senior officers' uniforms also feature a dark grey or bronze bar around the neck. While the duty uniform is a tunic that tucks in at the belt, the dress uniform is actually an overcoat which extends below the hips and features an external belt made of the same material as the sash. White gloves are worn on the most formal occasions like the visit of a head of state or by honour guards at military funerals. Shoulder cords can be worn at the left shoulder. Fleet Pilot Flight Suits Flight suits with left sleeve pockets are used by flight-qualified crew (pilots, ECOs, etc.). The flight suit is a life-support garment and can sustain the life of the pilot in hostile environments up to and including total vacuum and freezing temperature. Flight suits also have a metal collar that is attached to maintain an airtight seal between the flight suit and a helmet. Often, when not on a mission pilots wear the suit with the top half rolled down and hanging at their waist, revealing the t-shirt and tank top they wear underneath. Additionally, the flight suit has a chronometer mounted in a cuff. Pilots and ECOs wear several patches on their flight suits: On the left shoulder a patch designating the ship they are assigned to, and on the right shoulder a patch for what craft they operate, usually a Viper or a Raptor. Moreover, a squadron patch is sometimes worn on the left breast under the outer layer of the suit. Fleet Enlisted Crewmen Enlisted personnel are issued dark green fatigues, but flight deck safety requires uniforms colour-coded according to occupation speciality. Like with the blue officer's uniforms, the green enlisted uniforms display the emblem of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, and denote what vessel the wearer is serving on. Rank insignia are affixed to both sides of the collar. This uniform can also be worn by officers off duty and in informal situations. Colonial Marine Corps Colonial Marines generally wear a solid black battle dress uniform. Additionally, black load-bearing vests, helmets, communications gear, knee and elbow pads, gloves and goggles are standard. Unlike Colonial Fleet uniforms, Marine BDUs are worn with a plain black t-shirt. Marine NCO's (non-commissioned officers) wear a khaki uniform with a simple row of buttons down the middle, and a down turned collar (on which rank insignia are worn). It has two pockets on the front, one over each breast of the uniform, which are secured by clasps. Like the Fleet officer uniform, it has differently coloured patches on the shoulders, but on this they are grey shoulder patches on a khaki uniform. Marines with special duties in ship security, wear a black armband on the right upper arm with the word "Security" printed in black letters on a small square of white. While the general uniform worn aboard ship is solid black, the Colonial Marine Corps does utilize digital camouflage uniforms, but they are not standard issue. There are a number of possible reasons why the Colonial Marines wear solid black tactical uniforms instead of digital camouflage uniforms. One of the reasons why the Marines that serve with the Fleet are issued black combat uniforms could be due to the their role as security personnel aboard the battlestars as well as the fact the black combat uniforms are very effective in a darkened combat environment, especially in repelling any Cylon Centurions from raiding a battlestar. Troops deployed to planets could use more specialised uniforms. Additional uniforms and clothing The battle dress utility uniform is an urban digital camouflage pattern of various shades of dark and light greys. It features angled breast and shoulder pockets and lacks abdominal pockets, and the buttons are covered. The elbows of the battle dress utility feature large patches. The boots are typically not bloused, with the pant legs left hanging over the boots. The uniform features a Mandarin collar which can be worn up for comfort in body armour or in a down position for appearance in other situations. This uniform has been in use in the Colonial Fleet for several decades. Black leather boots and hexagonal identification tags - called Dogtags - are used with all uniforms. All uniforms except for Colonial and Marine BDUs feature left-shoulder patches indicating their assigned vessel. A grey sleeveless tee shirt covered by a brown tank top is worn beneath all uniforms, including at least the flight suit, the duty uniforms, BDUs and the deck crew work uniforms. Grey briefs of the same colour and material as the t-shirts, either in varying lengths or in different cuts for male and female personnel, are worn under the pants. Space suits exist for extra-vehicular activity or work in sections of the ship exposed to space. Female systems analysts can wear a grey sweater dress-like uniform with a patch of an "Integral Systems Engineer". A grey jumpsuit also exists that is worn by both genders. This is not a military uniform. See Also *Insignia, for details on the various insignia and patches worn on the uniforms. *Ranks, for Colonial rank insignia. Category:Colonial Military